Conspiracies
by LittleGreenMonsters
Summary: Luna's with child. Battling her hormones and trying to keep her belly hidden while a war rages on definitely proves complicated with Luna caught in the middle of it...
1. Chapter 1

Conspiracies

Summary: The Wizarding community is like a ticking time bomb, it may set off at any time. What happens when Luna Lovegood finds herself fighting her own battle's in the middle of everyone else's?

Chapter 1- This has to be done

Luna couldn't believe how fast this year had gone, it was a year now ago when she Neville, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny fought at the ministry of magic and since then she'd been granted the gift of friendship. She and Ginny had grown especially close since they were in the same year and most of the same classes it was only a matter of time till the two found each other and Luna was glad it was sooner rather than later.

Over the course of their growing friendship Ginny had thrown a sleepover and she told Luna of how to keep her hair neat throughout the day and it started in the mornings. So every day since then she had sat down and brushed her hair ten times, Luna herself found it a very relaxing ritual.

She finished off her last stokes before packing her brush in with the rest of her stuff; she zipped up her trunk pulling it off her bed. She downed the last of her pumpkin juice before pulling her trunk out of her room and down the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room. She looked around the common room taking the smell of old books in; she was defiantly going to miss them.

At home her house didn't really consist of books, more old versioned of the Quibbler. She had kept every single issue since she was born under her bed in an old suitcase, when she was bored or lonely she'd get them out and read them.

She sighed pulling her trunk closely behind her leaving the common room, she could wait six weeks. She hoped. She smiled at a few first years whilst she made her way towards the grand hall, if she was lucky she'd be able to catch Neville before he left for the train.

She made it around the same time he did, he looked tired, and his attire looked like his aunt had dressed him but Luna held her tong she liked Neville and she didn't want to upset him.

"Lovely day we're having" Luna smiled; her greeting was quite unusual since it was raining but Neville smiled along with Luna none the less.

"I was about to catch breakfast, would you like to join me?" Neville asked making his way into the great hall; Luna nodded and slowly followed after him. They sat in the middle where a plate of untouched platter of bacon and eggs was laid. Luna's stomach rumbled in delight, she sat down next to Neville grabbing her fork before stabbing it into the bacon and eating it. Neville laughed at Luna's actions but soon followed suit.

It wasn't long before both Luna and Neville where full, both had eaten their fair share of the large platter. Once they'd finished their platter Ginny decided to grant them her presence,

"Good morning Luna, Neville" Ginny slid onto the bench and grabbed some eggs and bacon,

"Hello Ginny, did you sleep well?" Luna asked politely, Ginny looked up mouthful with bacon and nodded,

"You defiantly get that from Ron" Neville laughed with Luna at his joke, Ginny giggled along with them trying to swallow the load. She swallowed loudly while refilling her plate with the morning goods,

"Is anyone doing anything interesting this summer?" Neville asked bored of Ginny's lack of eating manners. Ginny and Luna shuck their heads disappointed,

"Normally I'd go on a trip with daddy to go find some Wrackspurts but with his disappearance, I believe my holiday will consist of sitting at home and reading" Luna sighed sadly, it had been over four months since her father's last letter so Luna immediately jumped to the conclusion that he had disappeared. No one had tried to convince her otherwise even Ginny had come to the same conclusion.

"I think we'll probably have a quiet summer too, with the war and the order needing my parents help we won't have time for a real holiday" Ginny sighed sadly as well, the war had hit her family hard. Her father was gone nearly all the time on order business and she heard her she stays up late until he comes home which wasn't till late.

"Do you think it'll start over the summer?" Neville asked Ginny, "I heard that you know who's recruiting giants!"

"It's true, Harry told me that-" Luna couldn't concentrate, it was like a sixth sense for her, she could always tell if someone was looking at her. It was like someone was stabbing her in the back except the pain wasn't as blaring. She turned and looked for the source and looked eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy, he was as white as a sheet of paper! Luna smiled at him sending warmth over to him through her eyes.

Draco had been in the great hall since five o'clock this morning, no matter what position he laid in it just wasn't enough to relax his body into the deep abyss people call sleep. He dearly wanted to sleep last night too, he wanted to forget the horrible task his Father had set him but it wasn't to be and he was mostly thinking about whom he could choose to hold the heir to the Malfoy throne. His Father had told him, '_This war has already claimed so many lives! And the Malfoy's are playing such a big part I don't believe we'll make it though. That's why you must find a girl suitable enough to carry an heir' _he shuddered, there was no way of escaping it, it had to be done.

He gazed around the hall, his mind on alert on whom could be the possible carries. He wanted someone smart, so that ruled out the girls from hufflepuff. He wanted a girl to be beautiful so that ruled out the Grythindore's and most of the Sliveryn girls. He also wanted a girl who had blonde hair, all the males in his family had blonde hair and he'd be damned if he was the only one who wasn't able to produce one. He had to have a girl from a pureblood family! Which pretty much only a handful of names. He scooped the hall once more and his eyes landed on Luna's mop of hair. He paled, he had just thought out her qualities... He thought about it. She was incredibly smart and had blonde hair, and now that he thought about it she was very pretty as well. Maybe she had some weird obsessions with mythical creatures and her mop of blonde was a bit too long for his liking but everyone had faults.

He study the back of her and as if she knew he was doing so she turned looking around the room before her eyes landed on Draco's, they locked instantly. She smiled as though he she was hugging him and it made his tummy turn. She turned back to Neville before he had time to smile back.

Luna sighed, it was time to leave. She had grown up listening to her mummies and daddies stories about Hogwarts, it had been like a dream for her young mind and then she finally got her the time went by in a flash as though it really was a dream. She stud up grabbing the handle of her trunk pulling it loosely behind her following Ginny and Neville to the train.

As they step out from school grounds they notice the famous trio arguing at the side of the road, Ron and Hermione both red in the face and Harry stud in the middle of them trying to stop the arguing. Luna laughed as her trio stopped to laugh at them too, Ginny walked over taking Hermione's hand and pulling her away and up the path to the trains. Luna smiled as Ron grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him on the path, poor Neville!

"Hello Luna" Harry said walking over to her, Luna smiled brighter seeing she wasn't left to walk alone,

"Hello Harry!" Harry laughed at Luna's enthusiasm and they began to walk up the dirt path to the train. Luna couldn't help but feel weird by the situation she was in; at the beginning of the year Harry had told her that she was his friend. Luna felt hurt by the comment since she's had a school girl crush on him even before she knew who he was. The silence was thick and neither wanted to break it so they stayed quiet all the way up to the train, both sat in the same compartment but avoided eye contact. Luna decided to catch a bit of sleep because she'd like to keep her sleeping schedule the same even after a day of moving and getting exhausted before her given bed time. She lay back closing her eyes as she did so, and before anyone noticed her movements she was asleep.

Luna awoke with a start, she hadn't realised that the position she was laying in would cause to jerk forward if the train jolted. She sighed wiping her eyes, it was a long time since she had naps during sunlight but she liked them, it gave her a little jump in her step.

She stud up from her seat moving in and out of the sleeping of her friends trying to muffle her laugh. She didn't know this fact before but now that she did she found it highly interesting. Ron snored. She'd have to talk to him later about Wrackspurts making his brain fuzzy which lead to people snoring. She slowly but silently opened the compartment door and stepped over its threshold and once outside she slammed the door shut and sprinted down to the bathrooms.

Draco's train journey dragged on it was like someone was controlling his atmosphere and made everything go in slow motion. Not only did a minute seem like an hour but the nerves in Draco where pushing him closer to the line of insanity. His hands began to shake when he got on the train, then he went past Harry's carriage he saw Luna sleeping and Draco couldn't help but question his plans, her angelic sleeping face could make them question any motive or thought that was running through their head.

Draco's eyes jumped to the window in the compartment door just as a young girl with long blonde curly hair ran past. Draco's heart began to pump faster, it was now or never. He quickly got up from his seat not looking back; he opened the compartment door and chased after Luna.

Luna smiled as she rubbed the soap into her hands; it made them smell like strawberries! Of course it wouldn't normally smell like strawberries but Luna wouldn't be suited with boring old apple! She washed them in the sink quickly before hearing the door open. She turned her head about to make polite conversation but paused seeing it was a Slivery boy, the prince of Slivery, Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy riches and social connections. Luna blushed still keeping his eyes locked on Draco's back.

"Silencio" Draco whispered locking the door quickly before turning towards Luna.

"I'm so sorry Luna" Draco whispered the apology shined through his eyes like a torch. Luna looked confused at him but before she knew it he body was pressed against the bathroom wall and one of his hands where pinning her wrists above her head while the other creeped up her skirt.

"Please" Luna whispered tears filling her eyes,

"It has to be done, Luna" he paused looking deep into her eyes, "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Conspiracies

Summary: The Wizarding community is like a ticking time bomb, it may set off at any time. What happens when Luna Lovegood finds herself fighting her own battle's in the middle of everyone else's?

Chapter 2 – Space to breathe

Luna couldn't breathe. Her oxygen had been restricted long enough for her to be dead. She couldn't cry, she couldn't laugh, all she could really do is just stand there and wait till it was done...Till he was done. He must have sensed her in pain because he kept on apologising and nuzzling her neck with his nose. When he had finished, he zipped himself up before walking to the door but just as he was about to leave he turned around to Luna and said '_Please Forgive me'._

As soon as she conjured enough strength to even move, which was when the train stopped in London, she had come straight home not stopping to say goodbye to anyone, not even Ginny. Luna hadn't slept much since then and then when she did sleep all she could dream about was of Draco face and then the words please forgive me splattered out from his plump pink lips. What did that even mean? Please forgive me? Forgive him for what? Raping poor Luna... No it defiantly wasn't rape, even though she didn't give actual consent her mind screamed that what was happening was natural and that although it hurt, it was what every teenager her age was doing so her mind accepted it and it tore his last words apart till she also accepted that she forgave him. Luna wasn't the kind of person to disappoint a friend...but was he even a friend?

Luna couldn't help but pull herself from her thoughts, for the last six and a half weeks she'd spent her time thinking over what had happened and then when she tried to forget it her mind just drifted back to his grey eyes. It was memorising and she couldn't help but get caught up in the spell.

She sighed getting up from her lying position on her bed, laying an old issue of the quibbler on her bedside table. She scoped out her room taking in all the mess, most of it where old issues of the quibbler she'd tried to read but there was all these disturbances she just couldn't concentrate. At first it was just thinking about the brush with Draco Malfoy and then it was her throwing up in the toilet or just being tired all the time. It was all highly frustrating!

Luna huffed straightening out her nightie walking out her room and downstairs, the house was deadly silent and silence wasn't something Luna enjoyed so she began to hum. Humming soon became quiet singing then to her blurting out the worlds to a muggle song she's herd, I want to hold your hand by the beetles, a band which she's been stuck on for a long time. Luna moved to the kitchen her wand lay on the windowsill she smiled remembering the fun she's had with it, washing windows, packing her suite case with the flick of her wrist. Tears suddenly blurred her vision; she missed her father so much! He had been there all throughout her life and she couldn't believe that he would just leave her by herself. Over the last weeks of her summer Luna had sat on the windowsill where her wand laid, watching the raindrops fall as her mind pieced together her Fathers disappearances, and the final finished thought wasn't pretty at all so she tried to shut it out of her mind, just like Draco. Ah here we go again...

She climbed up on her kitchen cabinets folding her legs Indian style whilst taking her wand from the windowsill. She looked around her kitchen looking at the mess and grime that had built up, she smiled and with a flick of the wrist the room was clean once more...Well except from a few cooking splats on the wall. She laughed at the memory of how they got there, it was a week after her mum had gotten back from one of her many business trips which were basically shopping for different ingredients that she needed to add to her potion. Luna had been in a weird state of cravings and at that moment in time she craved potatoes mixed chunks of apples and hard boiled eggs. So her mother being the kind hearted which she was made up this concoction and they were about to serve it out when the eggs exploded and all the different sources and spices they had mixed in splattered against the wall.

A tapping on her window shocked Luna out from her thoughts; she looked over to her window seeing the Weasley family bird hitting its beak back on forth on her window. Luna laughed opening the window letting the little critter inside her warm home, the bird shuck off a small letter before biting Luna's arm. Luna smiled grabbing a bag of treats from one of the cabinets and pouring them out in front of the owl. Luna watched as it ate greedily before looking to the letter. It was from Ginny, she knew for a fact it was. Ginny had written to her a many times over the summer, but Luna couldn't bring herself to open the letters. She knew that it would contain stuff about what Fred and George where doing or that Mr and Mrs Weasley insisting she come for a nice meal, just the thought of Ginny and her many relatives made her go all teary eyed. She couldn't cope through a whole letter. So she folded it up and threw it in a cupboard where fifteen over letters Ginny had wrote to her lay. Luna was so surprised to have received letters from professor Snape, she knew Snape's family and her family had always associated together and even stuck out the first war together, his family had helped theirs keep their neutrality. His letter gave her book names she'd need to study for school, like a heads up on what she'd be learning. He also told her to stay inside for summer since she didn't have a guardian to look after her. It made her feel warm inside, the cruel professor who scared many first into crying had taken the liberty to have written her a letter, he must care for her and even though it wasn't a lot she was desperate for any attention from a adult.

Draco's whole body burnt, he felt so dirty. His body was just so close to hers he felt claustrophobic. He apologised again nudging her head to get some kind of response, but none came. He finished up as quickly and as least agonizingly her could then once he was finished he put himself away before turning and quickly walking towards the door whispering '_alohmorah'_ as quietly as he could. A huge weight slammed down on his shoulders like a sledgehammer, he couldn't help but look back at the innocent girl he'd violated so forcefully. The blank look in her eyes and the devilled appearance told him not to leave her. Only a handful of word came to mind when he decided he must say something to her, making his mouth move was the hardest task he'd ever set himself but he did it, '_Please forgive me'_. It had been the right thing to say at the time but looking back on it now Draco wished he's said something more comforting.

Once he arrived home he couldn't think of poor innocent Luna, she had always been such a bubbly, outgoing girl and now Draco doubted that she'd ever talk again. He had pushed himself into trying to write her a letter, some sort of comforting words to make him feel as though he hadn't raped her. That's what he did he had raped her. She had no choice in the matter. He had just stridden in and stolen one thing he couldn't give her back, that no one could ever give her back. Every time he sat down and began this comfort letter he had instantly got stuck on how to begin and then once he had begun he didn't know what words would offer her more release. And then at a moment of being highly frustrated Draco scrapped the idea and had sent himself to retrieve a muggle pregnancy test which was confusing since their where so many different boxes and brands he ended up getting five. His father had scolded him for venturing into the muggle society but applauded him for what he brought back. Draco had stuffed all five pregnancy tests in a large red velvet bag which also held a note and a bouquet of Stargaze Lilies. Choosing Stargaze Lilies and not just normal Lilies because it sounded like something Luna would do, stargaze.

Luna was sat on the window sill again, with her wand levitating a packet of every flavoured beans in the air. Her journey to school was tomorrow and Luna was dreading it with a passion. She had her trunk packed and her house cleaned to the last nook and cranny, it was sparkling in the harsh daylight.

She had received another letter from professor Snape earlier that day; he had told her that she would be sent to Dumbledore's office after the feast in the great hall; he hadn't given her any details but had added that it was the greatest importance.

Her head shot to the window as a raven black owl landed on her window sill, it had a large bag attached to its claws, and Luna gasped in surprised and quickly tried to grab the bag from the struggling bird. The bird flew around Luna and dropped the bag on the kitchen table spewing the contents onto the floor. Luna looked at the colourful boxes carefully her eyes wide, she kneeled down next to the bag grabbing a box and examining it closely, out from the corner of her eye she could see a small screwed up piece of paper. She dropped the box and grabbed the note, tears filled her eyes as she reread the note. She didn't understand, he had sent her pregnancy tests? Why? She wasn't pregnant, was she? She couldn't be pregnant! It must be a joke, he must be playing a cruel joke on her and suddenly it hit her. The unexpected tiredness, the morning sickness, they were all symptoms! Luna screwed up the note, grabbing all five pregnancy tests Luna ran upstairs to her bathroom, she had to know!

Tears streaked her face as she looked down on the counter, all tests came back positive! She crumbled to the floor, the energy drained from her like juice from a freshly squeezed orange. Her head rested on the cold hard floor which lay beneath her. She was pregnant and the father wasn't even here to support her, she was all alone.

As she lay there in her silence with tears in her eyes she couldn't stop Draco's note flash in her mind,

_I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken -- and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived._

**A/N: That ****quote was stated by Margaret Mitchell, I wanted to put something that meant something there and then I read the quote and I thought that it kind of related to what had happened between Draco and Luna. I think it says that, he wasn't the one to break someone and then pretend their okay after done so, he knows that he can't fix what he did and that he'll try to remember Luna the way she was before he did what he did to her e.g.: happy, smiley and weird just as everyone loved her.**


	3. Chapter 3

Conspiracies

Summary: The Wizarding community is like a ticking time bomb, it may set off at any time. What happens when Luna Lovegood finds herself fighting her own battle's in the middle of everyone else's?

Chapter 3 – Back to Hogwarts

Luna tried to stop the tears from falling but with all the strength within her being she couldn't. Her mind was split two ways, one side was freaking over the fact she was pregnant and the other was full of loathing towards Draco Malfoy the man who single handily turned her life upside down.

She piled her thing into her trunk half heartedly; she wasn't even looking at the things she was putting in! Nothing seemed to draw Luna out from her head, not even the owl that had been scrapping its claw across her window and had been doing that for the past half an hour. When she finally did come out from her head the owl had dumped the letter against the window and had flown off. She wiped her eyes before opening the window and taking the letter; she opened it quickly and skimmed through its content before crumbling it up and tossing it at the wall.

It was from Dumbledore and as Luna had been told by Professor Snape it was asking her to come to his office after the feast. Nothing more was said and nothing less. Her heart ached with loneliness, she just wanted to be up and out from this blasted house, everything was so bleak and reminded her of her father and mother. She flicked her wand causing all the things she wanted to take to fly and neatly fold itself into her bag and then making sure everything was back into its place she tucked her wand behind her ear grabbed her trunk and pulled it down from her bed. She trudged downstairs and went straight for the fireplace; she grabbed a handful of powder before stopping suddenly. She looked around taking in her childhood home and then with a jerk of her hand and a flash of green light she stepped into the fire,

"Platform 9 and 3/4" and with that she vanished from the fireplace and just like before when she was at school last year, it was quiet and unoccupied.

Draco sighed using his fork to push his food around his plate, boredom radiated from his being, as he was told, once again, Luna's pregnancy was the answer to their prayers. Draco had told his farther time and time again that she probably won't even let them see the child let alone for it to be the answer to their prayers.

"I wonder what it'll be" Narcissa smiled taking a small bite from her jam toast, "I would love for it to be a girl-" Lucius interrupted,

"It'll be a son, an heir!" he smiled over at his son whose head was dulled down picking at his full English breakfast. "The only thing we should be thinking of is what we should call him. Am I right Draco?" Draco's head shot up at his name, his rolled his eyes before replying,

"Yes" and went back to picking at his toast,

"Draco" Narcissa said holding onto Draco's hand, "You're going to be a father, and can you believe it?" her eyes suddenly began to beam brightly, "And I'm going to be a grandmother!" she buzzed.

Draco smiled at his mother's happiness; it seemed that Draco was wrong, his mother was just as excited about this then his father if not more. His wiped his mouth with his napkin and stud up slowly looking over to his father,

"It doesn't matter what the child will be because I doubt Luna will even let us see it" and with those last words he left to finish packing his trunk.

Luna wondered through the crowds at platform 9 and ¾ she had her trunk behind her and an old addition of the quibbler tucked under her arm. She hadn't seen any familiar faces yet, she had been searching through the crowds for a certain red headed witch. She sighed guessing she was already on board the train. She gave her trunk to an elf who put the trunk on an under storage place for all the trunks. She turned around sharply feeling eyes staring into her back, her sky blue eyes locked onto a pair of steal grey ones. Her hand automatically lifted to her stomach, in and motherly protectively way. Draco smiles sadly at her, sending her an apologetic look. Luna turns away and jumps onto the train, she checks each compartment for her friends but sadly has no result. Finally near the back of the train Luna opens the compartment to find the Weasley family, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, and the golden trio and Neville all cramped into one.

"Ginny" Luna whispers dreamily, Ginny looks up and smiled ear to ear, she jumps up and pounces into Luna's arms.

"Luna!" Ginny cries, "I sent you letter after letter with no reply, I thought you were dead!" Luna laughs quickly coming up with a decent excuse,

"I haven't received any letter from you this summer" Luna pulled away pushing her hair over her shoulder, "Come to think of it, I haven't had any letters this summer" she lied tears streaming down her face, Ginny sighed wiping the tears from her face,

"It doesn't matter, how was your summer?" the rest of the train ride consisted of everyone telling stories of their summer, some adventures and others, like Luna's, was kept indoors.

Minutes passed like seconds and before Luna knew it the train was stopping at Hogwarts. She happily linked arms with Ginny and together they walked up into the castle. The walk was quiet and they only exchanged words when needed. Ginny could tell there was something up with Luna, if she was okay she'd be talking about some mythical creature and Ginny knew she'd spent the summer alone, the tension was too thick to bear.

They arrived at the castle and hastily took their seats. Luna sighed, sitting by herself again at the Ravenclaw table and looked over at Ginny envious of her many friends. The sorting took about ten minutes and Luna couldn't stray her eyes away from Professor Snape, she was only able to catch his eyes once at the end of Dumbledore's speech and that was only for a second or so.

Luna looked around the table, she couldn't help feeling self conscious. What would they think of her when they found out she was pregnant? Would they cast her off like they normally do? Or would they tease her and make fun of her? Luna didn't know and couldn't help regret coming back to school.

The feast soon ends and Luna made her way slowly to Dumbledore's office her eyes on the floor and her arms wrapped around her stomach. She shivered as she stopped in front of the headmaster's office, a cold calm breeze swept her hair over her shoulders as she knocked and walked inside.

She smiled tightly as she surveyed the cluttered room, which had numerous stacks of books lined around the edges. Her eyes stopped on a desk in which Dumbledore was sat behind and Professor McGonagall stud to his right and Professor Snape to his left.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood, please do take a seat!" Dumbledore smiled brightly at her gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. Luna did as she was told plopping down on the chair which creaked in reply.

"I know the summer mustn't have been the best time for you" he paused smiling sadly, Professor McGonagall walked around the desk and laid a hand on Luna's shoulder,

"Professor Snape received a letter from your father" Luan quickly sat up in her chair questions ready to shoot out on her lips but McGonagall continued quickly, "It basically stated that he would be your guardian till your eighteenth birthday" Luna furred her eyebrows in confusion, why would her father give up his role and pass it onto one of her professors?

"I don't understand" she whispered well aware everyone herd her,

"Neither did I" Snape commented drawing Luna out from her head, "So I went in search for your father demanding an explanation. And I was unsuccessful until three days before summer ended." Luna looked into her Professors dark mysteries eyes she didn't need it to be spelled out to her. She knew exactly what they where says,

"He's dead!?!" Luna cried tears gathering in her eyes, he nodded and Luna couldn't help jumping from her seat into Professor Snape's arms. She didn't understand why she did it but the fact that she'd known the Professor long before school seemed to be a reasonable explanation. He in return patted her back awkwardly, looking down at the young witch.

Luna felt safe in his arms and though he hadn't been in her life as long as she wished he was she still felt that he was the closest adult she had. When she was seven years old her mother had gotten a job working as nurse at St. Mungo's hospital where she developed potions to cure the many wizards who got hit with the cruciatus curse. She needed different ingredients from all over the world and that's where Severus Snape came in. He would come to Luna's house with a bag full of different shaped bottles and boxes. Luna would often spy on the two watching them work in harmony together. And then two years later when Luna had just turned nine, Snape had to cancel the experiment for her had other things that needed to be attended to. So Luna's mother tried to do it without him which resulted in her death. Luna was sat at the bottom on the stairs and she watched her mother drip the tiniest drop of some purple liquid and the entire caldron exploded. Luna hadn't cried when she watched her mother pass through the veil. But she had when she saw the reaction on Snape's face it was filled with regret and unbearable agony. Luna had hugged him just like she did now at her mother's funeral her father was busy with the guest to notice his daughter bothering the powerful potions teacher and then when he did he smiled. Xenophilius and Severus hadn't really kept in touch after her death but Luna and Severus had. She loved receiving a letters from him at the end of the week they always held such exciting stories and adventure that would make her toes tingle. Then the letters became less frequent and then a year later when she was ten years old she stopped receiving them. Luna lied to herself saying that he didn't have any more stories to tell but in actually fact he just couldn't be bothered writing letters to a stupid kid.

Luna pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes, then just like always they fell down to her stomach.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Dumbledore asked knowing very well what she was hiding, Luna shuck her head and dropped down up the chair she sat on previously. Dumbledore sighed taking out a piece of parchment,

"I believe differently. Your mind seems to be screaming words even if you're not saying anything" he paused pointing to her stomach, "We know you're with child" Luna eyes widened considerably,

"What! How?" Dumbledore raised his hands making Luna calm slightly,

"Like I said, your mind was screaming jumbled words and it didn't take long before I got the gist of what you where saying" Luna glared slightly,

"You use legilimens on me?" Luna asked appalled, Dumbledore sighed and looked up to Snape. He looked to Dumbledore and then back to Luna,

"It was for you own good, Miss Lovegood. I am your guardian and I have the right to know if you were harmed over the summer" Snape replied, Luna nodded her head looking away from the two to a pile of books which looked like they could fall at any moment.

"We feel it would be best if we gave you your own room, and then when the babies born he or she can stay with you" McGonagall said squeezing Luna's shoulder,

"What about school?" she inquired,

"Well, I'm sure Mrs Pomfry wouldn't mind taking the little one" Luna nodded again giving her silent thanks.

"I'm sure you tired from your journey, Professor McGonagall will show you to your room" Dumbledore smiled as Luna rose from her seat and followed McGonagall out of his office. They walked down to the end of the corridor where a large detailed portrait of the wimping willow shedding its leaves for winter. McGonagall stopped their and turned to Luna,

"I know this isn't ideal for you, dear. But where doing the best we can to make you feel comfortable." She smiled sadly, "The password is your middle name" and with that she strode off down the corridor back to Professor Dumbledore's office. Luna watched her go with bored eyes she couldn't help feeling as though she knew something else that Luna didn't but shook the feeling and turned back to the huge portrait.

"Lorella" the portrait swung open and Luna stepped inside. The room inside was just like the Ravenclaw common room only slightly smaller, the wall where decorated with bookcases packed full of books, there was a large comfortable looking sofa laid in front of a warm blazing fireplace. She smiled and looked over to where an opening was, which actually a staircase was. Luna ventured up the stairs to where three doors where visible, she opened the first which turned out to be a bathroom, and then opened the second, that one was totally empty and then opened the last which was an exact replica of her room at home. She smiled walking over to her trunk pulled out a nightie and quickly changed, not even bothering to climb into bed she just slept onto of the quilts.


	4. Chapter 4

Conspiracies

Summary: Luna's with child. Battling her hormones and trying to keep her belly hidden while a war rages on defiantly proves complicated with Luna caught in the middle of it...

Chapter 4 – Stolen Friend

It had been three months since Luna had been back at Hogwarts, which meant her belly had grown considerably over the months. She was now four months pregnant. She had tried to keep it a secret, from everyone, but with Ginny's over protectiveness the secret had gone long before she could make up a cover story. But it's not like she needed to worry, they'd never connect Lonny Lovegood to Prince of Sliveryn Draco Malfoy.

Ginny's finding out about the situation had been a total accident which had involved Ginny walking in on Luna trying to fasten the buttons over her belly. Ginny had obviously freaked, first she shouted and after ten minutes of that and a few tears had been shed then she sympathised and helped Luna with her shirt and then she began shouting at Luna demanding an explanation. Luna told her best friend everything including who she had conceived with which caused Ginny to shout some more.

After that Ginny wouldn't let her do anything by herself, she insisted on carrying her books, walking her to the bathroom and even tucking her into bed. Eventually Luna Snapped.

"I'm pregnant Ginny! Not helpless" those words stopped Ginny from being too over protective but also informed everyone in that room that she was with child, those words spread throughout the school like a common cold.

There was one other thing that had changed since she got back to Hogwarts, her relationship with Professor Severus Snape. He had visited her dorm many times late in the evening, even after Luna had changes into her soft yellow rainbow nightie which hacked up to her knees now she had her bump, she had blushed tomato red when Snape walked in. He would never stay longer than ten minutes, Luna felt slightly offended the first couple of times but had eventually gotten use it. He wouldn't talk about anything important like the Order but more on the topic of school work and then once they'd discussed that he'd read to her, he always came with a large book called, Magical Mythical Stories, and this was book he read from. Luna found it highly comforting; knowing that he was there for her and often fell asleep in the middle of the riveting tales.

Luna twirled her hair with her finger while she watched Snape demonstrate another potion to the class. They were learning how to create a potion which would heal any wound, if used at the right time of course. She was sat next to Ginny at the desk at the front, and it was only a around a foot away where the experiment was taking place. Luna could tell Ginny was nervous about that. She was biting her nails which always indicated how bad the nerves got to her; she barely had any nails left.

"Miss Lovegood" Snape called looking in Luna's general direction,

"Would you care to tell me what I just said?" Luna smirked at her guardian before shrugging her shoulders. He smirked slightly before going back to his usual scowl,

"I would appreciate it if you kept your attention on me since you failed the last potion causing a rather severe reaction" his eyes twitch from Luna's eyes down to her stomach and back again to her face. A few members of the class laughed which Luna didn't mind at all, it had actually been very funny which resulted in Ginny's hair being caught on fire. Luna watched Snape's action carefully, as she observed she could see his hands shake slightly and his normally cool collected self seemed clumsy and his mind was out of the room.

"Collect the right equipment and have the potion brewed, in ten minutes I'll be marking them. Ms Lovegood come here." Snape ushered the his class to get ready as Luna walked over,

"Giving your condition I don't believe its safe enough for you to do this potion-"

"Is there something wrong Professor" Luna interrupted watching his hand as they dabbed his forehead,

"You seem nervous" Snape scowled at Luna, before Luna could ask him anything else he walked over to his desk and took his seat. Luna sighed, walking back over to her own desk and sat down and she remained in that seat for the rest of the lesson.

Luna quickly packed away her stuff not even waiting for Ginny and walked out from the room, she laid her hands on her stomach as she passed through the corridor wizard's eyes stabbing her in the back.

She was about to turn into her classroom when she was suddenly pulled into a room which just so happened to be a broom closet.

"Draco!" Luna hissed ripping her arm from his grip,

"Please Luna" Draco pleaded raising his arms surrendering. Luna sighed impatiently relaxing her stance enough so she could lean against a nearby wall.

"I'm so sorry Luna" he started, "What happened was a mistake, I shouldn't have chosen you" his voice was soft and his eyes where begging for forgiveness, Luna couldn't help but smile she couldn't kick the dog when it was down.

"What I did was wrong. I raped you Luna and I'll never forgive myself"

"No Draco, I never said no, I never told you to stop. All I said was please" Luna's smiled dropped, she didn't like the word no and she was using it a lot.

"But you didn't give consent" Draco argued,

"But I didn't stop you!" Luna undid her tie as she began to feel a slight constriction of air, "I've already forgiven you, Draco" Luna smiled she reached over and touched his hand,

"Then what about the baby?"Draco whispered goose bumps shooting up his arms at her touch,

"What about it?"

"When can I have it?" Draco mentally kicked himself at choice of words, he watched Luna's ocean blue eyes freeze over as she ripped her hand away,

"You can never have it; he or she will never be yours!" Luna hissed her voice breaking as she tried to hold back angry tears. Draco ushered a quick apology before leaving the room. Luna let her tears go free and what started out as a few tears quickly turned to a river of water running down her face. She wiped them away but more tears replaced them quickly.

Luna ran out from the closet and then ran out of school down to the lake where their happened to be Ginny and Harry sat watching the wind create ripples in the water while Ron, Hermione and Neville where discussing homework. Luna ran as fast as she could,

"Ginny!" Luna cried halfway there, Ginny herd the cry and jumped to her feet. She looked over to the general direction of where the cry came from and ran over meeting Luna in the middle her arms stuck out catching Luna as she collapsed into her arms.

"Shh, it's okay Luna, it'll be okay just tell me why you're crying" Ginny whispered gently into Luna's ear, Luna's body shook with sobs as Ginny's softly smoothed her hair down. After an hour or so of calming down Luna and Ginny found themselves sprawled out next the lake with the sun setting and the cold air replacing the once comfortable warmth.

"If you could be any animal in the world what would you be?" Luna asked looking at Ginny from the corner of her eye,

"That was random." Ginny laughed, "I guess I'd be a cat so I could sleep and eat all the time" Luna smiled taking out her wand, "What would you be, Luna?"

"I'd be a bird" Luna smiled, "The sky's the limit" Ginny giggled sitting up,

"Is it just me or is it getting colder?" she asked wrapping her arms around herself,

"I think we should go back now, I'm sure it's past curfew" Luna shivered climbing to her feet; she dusted herself off before casting a heating charm on herself and Ginny.

The coolness suddenly turned arctic and the soft grass they were laid on turned icy and hard, the aura around them turned from merriness to deep sadness as though all the happiness in the world had simple evaporated.

"Luna" Ginny whispered grabbing her hand and pulling her close; Ginny pulled out her wand and held it in front of her as Luna raised hers to match. Their eyes were looked to the skies watching the pale grey clouds be consumed by angry black ones. They weren't alone anymore, dementors filled the skies each one as famished and greedy as the last as they circled above Ginny and Luna.

"Expecto Petronum!" Ginny shouted as a demontor swooped down, a horse spouted out at the end of her wand and began galloping around the bright blue light giving Ginny and Luna light to see. Luna copied Ginny's actions, the hare hopping around above their heads.

A high pitched cackle echoed out making Luna's skin crawl, she'd heard that laugh before. Bellatrix Lastrange swooped down on a broom hooking onto Ginny's wrist. Ginny shrieked her Patronus disappearing and the result of her hands being clamped to Luna's she took Luna to the skies as well. Luna kept her concentration slashing her hand side to side keeping her Patronus fight the dementors away.

"Luna!" Ginny cried her grasp slipping, her wand dropped from her hand landing in the lake below while she tried to pull Luna into her grasp but to no avail, and Luna's hand slipped from her grasp. Luna's fall seemed to go in slow motion; Luna's mind began spitting up different spells she could cast to make her landing a little cushiony but none seemed to come to mind. Luna pencil dived into the water her whole body going rigid at the freezing temperature. Her head shot up above the water gasping for air while she turned to see Bellatrix and Ginny forms vanishing into the clouds.

"Ginny!" Luna screamed, she held her wand high the memory of her mother beautiful face and long soft stringy blonde hair popped into her mind, warmth filled her as the Patronus charm blasted from her wand. They sky seemed to turn pale blue as the luminous hare danced around the sky fighting away the remaining dementors.

The icy cold water soaked into her clothes making her normally pale skin to become a faint shade of light blue. Luna's energy evaporated as her Patronus vanished; she floated on her back her hands rubbing her stomach as the lakes current pushed her towards the shore. She hummed a soft lullaby as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier and minutes later, she passed out.


End file.
